Heart of the Hero
Heart of the Hero is an upcoming animated series developed by Clan of Fortesque. The show is set across the different video game universes, featuring characters from the Legend of Zelda, the Mega Man, and the Shantae series. Premise The Master of Order, and the Lord of Chaos are two entities that exist outside of all universes, tasked with watching all inhabitants, both representing each side of the spirit, or soul that resides in all life. In short, they balance each other out, and if the balance were to shift in favour of one, instead of the two, it would be disastrous. With the recent uprising of evil beings across the universes, the balance does shift, in favour of Chaos. Something that has never happened before, occasionally the balance would shift in favour of Order, but he would quickly rectify this. Once the balance was shifted, all hell broke loose, and the villains were given the upper hand, Chaos had become the dominant force for all. Balance needed to be restored, Order needed to be restored, and in using some of the last of his power, the Master of Order sent his emissary to recruit a team of his servants to combat the Lord of Chaos, and her minions. Unbeknownst to Order's emissary, the emissary of Chaos was a destructive, insane being originating from the same universe as him. The emissary of Order moved quickly to summon seven destined heroes to combat the forces of Chaos, and restore balance to all, but not before the emissary of Chaos gathered his own group of villains, and challenged him, he was outnumbered, and outmatched, but the folly was Chaos’ emissary this time, in gathering his team first, the emissary of Order knew exactly who to gather for his team, and he ventured forth, across the multiverse to find them. Characters The Knights of Order Master Of Order.png|The Master of Order HOTH Link.png|Link HOTH Mega Man.png|Mega Man HOTH Shantae.png|Shantae HOTH NiGHTS.png|NiGHTS HOTH Ulala.png|Ulala HOTH Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot HOTH Sir Daniel Fortesque.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque HOTH Geno.png|Geno The Agents of Chaos Lord Of Chaos.png|The Lord of Chaos HOTH Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Doctor Albert Wily.png|Doctor Albert Wily HOTH Risky Boots.png|Risky Boots HOTH Reala.png|Reala Evila.png|Evila Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Doctor Neo Cortex HOTH Zarok.png|Zarok HOTH Dimentio.png|Dimentio The Servants of Order HOTH Princess Zelda.png|Princess Zelda HOTH Saria.png|Saria, Sage of Forest HOTH Darunia.png|Darunia, Sage of Fire HOTH Princess Ruto.png|Princess Ruto, Sage of Water HOTH Impa.png|Impa, Sage of Shadow HOTH Nabooru.png|Nabooru, Sage of Spirit HOTH Din.png|Din, Oracle of Seasons NOTH Nayru.png|Nayru, Oracle of Ages HOTH Farore.png|Farore, Oracle of Secrets HOTH Doctor Thomas Light.png|Doctor Thomas Light HOTH Roll.png|Roll HOTH Protoman.png|Proto Man HOTH Rush.png|Rush HOTH Rottytops.png|Rottytops HOTH Sky.png|Sky HOTH Uncle Mimic.png|Uncle Mimic HOTH Bolo.png|Bolo HOTH Mayor Scuttlebutt.png|Mayor Scuttlebutt HOTH Pudding.png|Pudding HOTH Pine.png|Space Police Chief Pine HOTH Jaguar.png|Jaguar HOTH Hoorg.png|Supreme Leader Hoorg HOTH Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku HOTH Coco Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot HOTH Professor Hamilton Kift.png|Professor Hamilton Kift HOTH Princess Kiya.png|Princess Kiya The Emissaries of Chaos HOTH Bass.png|Bass HOTH Treble.png|Treble HOTH Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka HOTH Lord Palethorn.png|Lord Palethorn Music See the compliation soundtrack: Heart of the Hero: Dramatis Personae. Episodes Micro-Saga A micro-series, consisting of 7 episodes. Each episode acts as a precursor, and/or "midquel" for the pilot episode. The micro-episodes introduce each of the main heroes in the Knights of Order, presented in a Day in the life segment, showing what they were up to before being recruited by the Master of Order, and their entry into the series. Saga One: The Chaos War Saga Two: The Last God of Chaos Saga Three: The Greatest Warrior Who Ever Lived Saga Four: The Lord of Chaos, Betrayal, and Rebirth Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Shantae (series) Category:Crash Bandicoot (series) Category:NiGHTS (series) Category:Space Channel 5 (Series) Category:MediEvil (Series) Category:Crossovers Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Cancelled Projects